Pirates of the Grand Line: Curse of the Thousand Sunny
by DR Jackman
Summary: A curse haunts the skeletal crew members of the Thousand Suny, and there is only one way to break it. Vivi holds the last medallion and the blood needed runs through Kohza's veins. Enter The Strawhat Pirates and their captain Monkey D Luffy, the roguish pirates and former crew of the Thousand Sunny.
1. Chapter 1: Fog Bound

**Title: **Pirates of the Grand Line: Curse of the Thousand Sunny

**Disclaimer**: Pirates of the Caribbean is owned by Disney. Characters come from One Piece which is owned by Oda. I own nothing.

**Summary**: A curse haunts the skeletal crew members of the Thousand Sunny, and there is only one way to break it. Vivi holds the last medallion and the blood needed runs through Kohza's veins. Enter The Strawhat Pirates and their captain Monkey D Luffy, the roguish pirates and former crew of the Thousand Sunny.

* * *

The vast shape of the broad HMS Dauntless came into view, shrouded by an eerie fog. A young female voice carried out through the silent air. Young Nefertari Vivi gazed out into the sea, standing at the bow of the ship, singing, "...We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho... We kidnap and pillage and don't give a hoot, drink up me 'earties yo ho... Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me... We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack, drink up—"

A hand grabbed her shoulder. She gasped and whirled around, to see Rob Lucci and the other members of CP9 standing behind her.

"Quiet, missy, cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us now, do ya?" the sacred man known as Jabra warned, his eyes glinting.

"Jabra is correct, Miss Nefertari, there is a chance that pirates might hear you and place everyone on this ship, including you, in grave danger." Kaku stated calmly, yet firmly.

"CP9, that will do!" Lieutenant Aokiji said shortly, coming up behind them.

"She was singing about pirates," Kalifa pointed to Vivi. "Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark our words."

"Consider them marked," Aokiji replied. "On your way."

Rob Lucci nodded, "Aye, Lieutenant." He and the remaining members made their way past Aokiji and Kumadori muttered, "it's bad luck to have a woman on board, too, even a miniature one." This earned him a punch in the ribs from Kalifa and Jabra took a long swig from his canteen and wiped his mouth.

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate!" Vivi exclaimed eagerly.

The lieutenant smiled briefly. "Think again, Miss Nefertari. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to that any man who sails under a pirate flag gets what the deserves-" He paused. "-a short drop and a sudden stop."

There was a silence as Vivi glanced over at Kumadori, who used his hair grabbed Kaku's shirt collar, who imitated being hung from a noose. She gasped and looked back over to Aokiji.

Governor Cobra interrupted the two and eyed his daughter. "Lieutenant Aokiji, I appreciate your fervour. But I'm... I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter."

Aokiji dipped his head and apologized, "My apologies, Governor Cobra." He left.

"Actually," Vivi piped up. "I find it quite fascinating."

He stared at her momentarily. "Yes, that's what concerns me." He went to rejoin the others.

The girl once again looked out into the sea as she had been doing before when her gaze fell upon a parasol floating in the water. How curious, she thought to herself, eyes following the white object as she moved down the deck with it. Suddenly, she spotted a piece of wreckage in the water, a young boy sprawled across it, unmoving.

"Look, a boy! There's a boy in the water!" she cried with alarm.

"Man overboard!" Fukuro yelled.

Aokiji began to shout orders to the sailors. "Haul him aboard!" The crew members hastily brought the boy on board, the limp body being placed on deck. The rise and fall of his chest brought relief to them all. "He's still breathing."

Jabra tore his eyes off the boy and ran to the side of the ship, and stared in shock at what he saw. "Mary, Mother of God!"

The others rushed up to see what Jabra was so astounded by. The burning outline of what was once a ship lay before them. Scattered pieces of flaming wood surrounded it and a heavy trail of smoke floated from the wreckage.

"What happened there?" Governor Cobra asked, incredulously.

"It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed," Aokiji assured him. As they watched, a burning segment of the wooden mast collapsed.

"A lot of good it did them," Rob Lucci growled. Kaku turned to give Aokiji a wary look. "Everyone's thinkin' it, we're jus' sayin' it-"

"Pirates!" CP9 said together.

Governor Cobra laughed nervously. "There's no proof of that," he responded hastily. "It was probably an accident!"

Vivi left the railing and slowly walked towards the boy. The sailors stared at the remaining wreckage of the ship a moment longer before Aokiji began to bark out commands. "Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail, load the boats!" They split and went to work. A small boat was sent to investigate the damaged ship.

Governor Cobra bent over next to Elizabeth so that she could hear him over the working chaos that had taken over the ship. "Vivi, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge... Take care of him."

She nodded mutely and leaned down over the boy. Her hand brushed away his sopping wet hair from his face and jumped with a start when he woke abruptly, grabbing her arm. "It's okay. My name is Nefertari Vivi."

"K-K-Kohza Turner," he stuttered, before falling unconscious once again.

"I'm watching over you, Kohza." A flash of gold caught Rebecca's eye. She gently pulled out a circular object that was attached to a chain clasped around Will's neck. It was a golden medallion, with a skull etched upon it. "You're a p-pirate!"

"Has he said anything?"

Vivi yanked the necklace off of the boy's neck and whirled around with a gasp, hiding it behind her back. "His name is Kohza Turner. That's all I found out."

Aokiji nodded and motioned to his sailors. "Take him below."

Vivi went over to the stern of the ship and glanced warily around her before carefully uncovering the medallion. She held it up to get a better view, and squinted out into the fog. Suddenly, a looming, black-sailed ship, with a Lion's Figure Head came into view. Her eyes widened as they rested on the billowing, black flag – the symbol of the smiling skull and stitched mouthed. The sign of the Thousand Sunny.

She closed her eyes tightly.

Her eyes snapped open. An older Vivi lay in bed, now a full-grown woman. She looked around her room and climbed out, picking up the flickering candle aside her bed. Just a dream. She pulled open her dresser drawer and placed the books in it onto the surface of the desk. She stared at the dark, musky bottom of the drawer before placing her fingers around the handle in the middle and prying it open. A hidden compartment appeared, where the medallion lay, covered in dust, untouched for many years.

Vivi picked it up and gazed at it, replacing the bottom of the drawer and closing it. She carefully wiped the dust off and undid the clasp on the chain. Looking into her mirror, she hung it around her neck and stared at her reflection.

A sharp knock on her bedroom door made her snap out of her dream-like daze. "Vivi!"

She ran to the side of her bed, stumbling over her chair in a quick attempt to reach her robe. Several loud knocks followed.

"Are you alright?" Governor Cobra asked, hearing the commotion from outside the room. "Are you decent?"

"Yes, yes!" Vivi called out, pulling the robe around her nightgown and hiding the medallion inside her bodice just as the door opened.

A chuckle escaped from her father's lips. He also had aged; his once brown hair now a shade of grey. "Oh, still at bed at this hour?" The maids bustled into the room, one of them pulling open the closed window to reveal a view of the sparkling blue ocean. Light poured into the room. "It's a beautiful day." He turned to the maid carrying a box. "I have a gift for you." The lid of the box was removed, to reveal a beautiful corset and dress.

Vivi gasped and exclaimed enthusiastically, "Oh, it's beautiful!" She held it up in front of her and admired it.

"Isn't it?" he replied with a note of pride in his voice.

She turned to the governor and smiled. "May I inquire as to the occasion?"

He raised his eyebrows and said, "Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" He chortled as Elizabeth went to put on the dress. "Go on." The two maids followed behind for assistance.

"Actually, I, uh... I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."

"The ceremony?" Vivi asked, hanging her nightgown onto the dressing wall.

Governor Cobra hesitated a moment before answering, "Vice-Admiral Aokiji's promotion ceremony."

The young woman's face appeared, her eyes narrowed fiercely. "I knew it!" she hissed.

"Admiral Aokiji he's about to become!" he added quickly. "Fine gentlemen, don't you think?" He didn't wait for an answer before plunging on ahead. "He fancies you."

There was a pause of silence where the sounds of strapping and yanking were heard, along with an intake of breath from Vivi.

"...Vivi? How's it coming?"

Vivi winced as the corset was tugged tighter. "It's difficult to say," she gritted between clenched teeth.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in Dressrosa."

Curse the women in Dressrosa! She thought angrily. "Well, the women in Dressrosa must've learned not to breath!" Vivi snapped.

The shadow of the butler appeared at the door. "M'lord, you have a visitor."

Downstairs, in the main hall of the Nefertari mansion, a young man with russet hair and brown eyes in blacksmith clothing waited patiently. His name was Kohza Turner. A long, thin box was underneath one arm as he took in his surroundings. Curiously, he reached up to the hall lamp to inspect the craftsmanship put into it, and then retracted his arm. To his horror, the lamp came down with his hand, the sound echoing around the large room. Eyes widening, he glanced around before attempting to put it into his pocket, and then dropped the lamp into the nearest hollow object he could find, which happened to be the cane holder. One of the servants walked past him, clearing his throat. The blacksmith nodded curtly.

At that moment, the governor walked into the room. "Ah, Mr. Turner, good to see you again," he said with a courteous nod.

"Good day, sir," he responded politely, as he set the sword case upon the table. "I have your order." He opened the case and took the sword from the box, bowing slightly as the older man took the sword from the blacksmith's hands, drawing it from its sheath.

"The blade is folded steel, that's gold filigree inlaid into the handle. If I may...?" Kohza requested, reaching for the blade. The governor nodded and handed it to him. Will expertly balanced the sword in his hands. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." He flipped it in the air and caught the blade gracefully so the handle was facing Governor Cobra.

"Impressive! Very impressive." He looked it over once more before remarking, "Ah, now, Admiral Aokiji is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your Master." He sheathed the sword and handed it to him.

Kohza looked up at the governor as he re-clasped the case of Aokiji's sword and smiled. "I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated." His gaze shifted to the slender young lady coming down the stairs.

"Ah, Vivi. You look absolutely stunning," her father cried, delighted with the outfit she was wearing.

Vivi looked past her father over to Kohza. "Kohza! So good to see you," she said breathlessly, making her way down the stairs. "I had a dream about you last night!"

"About me?"

Governor Cobra looked from Kohza to Vivi asked uneasily, "Vivi, is that entirely proper for you to...?"

"About the day we met, do you remember?" she continued, not hearing her father.

"How could I forget, Miss Nefertari?"

Vivi stared into his eyes. "Kohza, how many times must I ask you to call me Vivi?"

"At least once more, Miss Nefertari. As always," he replied, smiling uncertainly.

"There, see, at least the boy has a sense of propriety," Governor Cobra interrupted swiftly, stepping forward to grab the box. "Now, we really must be going. Farewell."

"Good day, Mr. Turner," Vivi acknowledged cordially.

"Come along," Governor Nefertari called.

She turned, her gaze lingering on the boy as she finally left the household.

Kohza stood still for a moment before trailing after her. "Good day..." The doors closed behind him and Vivi watched him from her carriage. "Vivi."


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape

Captain Monkey D Luffy sat on the mast of his boat, his pirate clothes fluttering in the wind. A small, torn flag billowed beside him as he looked straight ahead. His hair was raven black and protected by a straw hat that sat on his head. A red band was wrapped around the base of his hat. And a small scar sat underneath his left eye. There was an air of dignity around him as he sat there, his left hand gripping the mast pole. His red vest was open exposing his X-Shaped scar to the world.

"Hey, Nami! Is that it?" Cried a voice, which belonged to his trusted sniper, Usopp.

"Yep, that's it all right, Port Royal!" Said the orange haired navigator of the crew, Nami.

"Wow! Those are a lot of ships!" Exclaimed the small reindeer creature, which happened to be the doctor Chopper.

"Indeed, there are so many my eyes are having trouble counting them all! Wait, I don't have eyes! Yohohoho!" Exclaimed the skeleton musician Brook.

"Well this is a very respected and high class port, so naturally merchants and traders would come here looking for items to trade and coins to make." Said the other sized fishman Jinbe.

"But we ain't here for items or money, what we need is a ship. A fast one at that." Said the cyborg shipwright, Franky.

A grunt could be heard from the bottom of the mast, followed by a long yawn. "Oh, we're here. That was a quick." Said the one eyed swordsman, Zoro as he woke from his sleep.

"Only to you because you were asleep the whole damn voyage, Moss Head." Mumbled the blonde cook Sanji.

"WHAT WAS THAT SWIRLS?!" Zoro Shouted in anger.

"YOU HEARD ME MOSS HEAD!" Sanji shouted back.

"If you two continue shouting like that, the navy will hear us." Said the calm, yet serious archaeologist Nico Robin.

"Yes Robin!" Sanji exclaimed with hearts in his eyes.

Zoro mumbled under his breath "Love Cook."

Luffy glanced down at his boat and crew and noticed that it was once again filling up with water. "Crap!" He said, jumping down from the mast, which caught the crew's attention and then they noticed the water. "Bugger! Quickly get the water out of the boat before it sinks with us on it!" Nami yelled as she and the others grabbed buckets, pots and empty tins and began to bail it out when something caught their attention. Lifting their gaze, they saw the skeletons of three pirates hanging from the rocks. A sign hanging next to the bodies read, "Pirates, Ye be warned." Luffy took off his straw hat and placed it to his chest, Brook did the same with his hat, while the others just placed their hands on their chests and then, and at the same time, lifted their hands to their heads in a salute before continuing to ensure that their small boat would not sink.

The Strawhats was headed for the city of Port Royal. The docks were busy, filled with other sailors, and ships coming in from long voyages. Some men were struggling to life several goats out of their boat; it seemed that the docks were also used as a place to barter. People began noticing various objects float by and they momentarily stopped what they were doing and looked up.

The pirate crew stood proudly upon the mast of their boat - the only part that remained above water, while Chopper sat on Jinbe's shoulder as there was no room for him to stand on the mast, not paying heed to the stares being sent their way. A most excellent entrance, Luffy thought to himself as he and his crew easily stepped off the mast onto the dock. Their boat now laid completely submerged, save for the top two feet or so where they had been standing.

The Strawhats sauntered down the length of the wooden dock, passing the harbourmaster and ignoring his gape. They were about to turn the corner when a voice stopped them.

"What? Hold up there, you lot!"

The odd looking crew stopped, spun around, and half-drunkenly swayed as they walked back.

"It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the docks." They all turned to look at the sunken boat. "And I shall need to know your names," the harbourmaster added.

The crew looked at one another and silent understandings seem to pass between them all. Luffy held up a finger and dug around in his pocket. He pulled out three shillings which he placed on the book the man was holding out. "What d'ye say to three shillings, and we forget the names?"

The harbourmaster looked down at the silver coins, considered, and then smiled. "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith and family." Luffy placed his hands together, bowed slightly in thanks, the rest of the crew did the same, and then they resumed walking down the dock, and then Nami stopped at the corner to pick up the small bag of coins that the harbourmaster had left. She jingled it to the rest of the crew, who smirked fully knowing she would do that. With a satisfied smile they continued on their way.

Meanwhile, at Aokiji's promotion ceremony, two lines of red-coated soldiers stood stock still, awaiting orders.

"Two paces front! Right about turn! Present arms!"

Aokiji walked forward and nodded to the sword being held out to him. He carefully grasped it and pointed it forwards, and then waited to receive his promotion.

The Strawhats stood hidden among the trees and examined the ships around them. Franky's eyes landed on one in particular. He then did a small whistle to get the others attention, and when he got their attention he pointed to the boat that caught his eye. The crew smirked as the same thought went through their heads. Aye, that will do nicely.

They swaggered down the wooden platform, making their way towards the ship in mind, only to be stopped by two indignant Navy soldiers.

"This dock is off limits to civilians." Said the solider known as Fullbody.

Usopp smiled. "We're terribly sorry, we didn't know. If we see one, we shall inform you immediately." The crew moved to their right in attempt to continue on their way, but the soldiers rushed in front of them, once again making them halt. "If I remember correctly, today up in the fort, Vice-Admiral Aokiji is being promoted to the rank of Admiral, correct?" Robin commented, not sounding concerned. "How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

The skinnier guard with the glasses, who was called Jango, narrowed his eyes, or so the Strawhats had suspected and answered shortly, "Someone needs to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians."

"It's a fine goal to be sure, but it seems to me that a," Franky shifted to his left and pointed at the large ship anchored nearby, "ship like that makes this one a bit superfluous, really."

"Ah, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship that can match the Interceptor for speed," Fullbody stated.

"We've heard of one," Brook said thoughtfully, "supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable... the Thousand Sunny."

"Well, there's no real ship that can match the Interceptor," the Fullbody broke in with a smirk.

"The Thousand Sunny is a real ship," Jango corrected, staring at his partner Fullbody.

"No, no it's not."

"Yes it is, I've see it."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have."

The Strawhats shifted their gaze from one to the other and rolled their eyes in bored amusement (if Brook had eyes of course).

"You've seen a ship with black sails and a Lion's figure head, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

Jango paused and thought. "No."

Satisfied with the answer, Fullbody turned back to the Strawhats, who offered a quick smile. "No."

"But I have seen a ship with black sails and a lions' figure head," Jango added.

Fullbody switched his attention back to the soldier. "Oh, so no ship that's not crewed by the damned and..." The Strawhats arched their eyebrows (if Brook had any) and Franky motioned them to slip away to the Interceptor as the two of them continued to banter, which they did. "...captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship that the Thousand Sunny. Is that what you're saying?"

Jango nodded confidently. "No."

"Like I said, there's no real ship that can match the Intercept –" Fullbody turned to look at the Strawhats to find the pirate crew had left. They looked over at the Interceptor to find the Strawhats preparing to make sail, with Franky at the wheel of the ship.

"Hey! You lot! Get away from there!" Jango shouted, grabbing his bayonet and jumping onto the ship, followed by Fullbody.

"You lot don't have permission to be aboard there, mates."

"We're sorry, it's just such a pretty boat" Luffy began to apologize, and then Zoro quickly corrected him, "Ship."

"What are your names?" Jango asked suspiciously.

"We're the Smiths, or... Smithies, if you like."

"What's you and your family's purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" he inquired, full of contempt.

"Yeah, and no lies!" Fullbody piped up.

"Well then, we confess," Sanji said, stepping forward and throwing his hands up. "It is our intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up more men in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer our weasley black guts out!"

"I said no lies!"

"I think he's telling the truth."

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you," Chopper replied.

Jango opened his mouth, closed it, and then gave Fullbody a confused look of bewilderment.

Back at the Fort, an after party was taking place. Food and wine were served; there was dancing, and violins and cellos played together in a tune of celebration.

Aokiji, now Admiral Aokiji, approached Vivi. "May I have a moment?"

The young woman nodded and followed the older man to the battlements, feeling slightly dizzy from the lack of air that was being given to her due to the confinements of her corset.

"You look lovely, Vivi. I apologize if I seem forward, but I... must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved... a marriage to a fine woman." He stopped pacing and faced her. "You have become a fine woman, Vivi."

She fanned herself rapidly and murmured faintly, "I can't breathe." Her other hand was clutching at her corset.

"Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself," Aokiji admitted, resuming his pacing and turning away.

Vivi fainted and stumbled. She fell over the battlement into the ocean below.

"And then they made Luffy their chief," Usopp said to the guards, still aboard the Interceptor. The splash caused by the woman falling in the water distracted them from his story. Everyone simultaneously turned to see what had caused the interruption.

"Vivi?" Aokiji asked tentatively when there came no answer. He turned to find the woman gone and looked over the edge of the battlement to see the ripples in the ocean. Clutching the stone wall, the Admiral cried frantically, "Vivi!" He tore off his blue coat and was about to jump in after her when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle she missed them!" Gillette said with a hint of warning.

Aokiji stared at the lieutenant before nodding and moving to take the stairs.

The two navy soldiers and the 10 pirates were still staring at the area where Vivi had fallen in. Jinbe turned to Fullbody and asked pleasantly, "Will you be savin' her, then?"

Fullbody shook his head. "I can't swim!"

The Strawhats glanced at Jango to get the same response. "And you guys are supposed to be Navy," Sanji growled. He handed the guards his effects (which comprised of his black jacket, his shoes, sword and pistol). "Do not lose these," he warned before diving in after Vivi.

Jango then turned to the other pirates standing on the ship. "Aren't you lot going to help him?"

"Well Sanji can handle himself very well, plus he's the fastest swimmer out of all of us." Nami informed them.

"Plus I, Brook, Chopper and Robin ate devil fruits so we can't swim any way." Luffy stated. Jango and Fullbody then slowly nodded their heads in understandment.

Vivi sunk unconsciously to the bottom of the ocean, her body hitting the ground. The medallion floated out of her bodice and then froze momentarily. It was calling out to the Thousand Sunny.

On the surface, the water shifted. "What was that...?" Jango trailed off and looked up at the Navy flag, which was billowing strongly as a gust of wind swept Port Royal. That was odd. The weather had been fine before...

The Strawhats on the other hand knew what it meant, but they couldn't believe it. "How in the world…?" Luffy muttered out loud, speaking the thoughts of him and his crew.

Sanji swam down and collected the woman in his arms and surfaced, gasping for air. He tried to swim to the Interceptor but found the body to be too heavy. Gritting his teeth, he once again went under and struggled to rip off the soaking dress from the unmoving Vivi. Several minutes later, he pulled both of them onto the dock.

"I got her," Fullbody said, grabbing Vivi and dragging her onto the dry land. "Not breathing!"

"Move!" Chopper shoved him aside and pulled out a knife from his backpack in which he cut the corset and ripped it off. Vivi coughed out the seawater and then began to take in deep, gasping gulps of air. Chopper handed the corset to Jango.

"Never would have thought of that."

"Clearly, you've never been to Singapore," Nami muttered, giving Fullbody a look. The shine of gold grasped Strawhat's attention and Luffy fingered the medallion, a strange glint in his eyes. "Where did you get that?"

The cold metal of a sword met Luffy's neck. The Strawhats warily turned their head to find Aokiji staring down at them with distaste. "On your feet."

Governor Cobra rushed over to Vivi and helped her up. "Vivi. Are you alright?" He asked frantically and wrapping her in a coat.

"Yes, I'm fine."

The worried father looked at the red-coated soldier who was still holding the cut corset. Jango dropped them hastily and pointed to Strawhats. "Shoot them!"

"Father! Admiral, do you really intend to kill my rescuer and his colleagues?" Vivi demanded indignantly.

"It was nothing my lovely flower, for I am a gentleman!" Sanji exclaimed as he got down on one knee and held his hand out to the young woman who was quite confused.

"That's swirls for ya. He would jump head first into a volcano to save any beautiful woman his eyes lay on." Zoro explained.

Sanji then jumped back to his feet and glared at the swordsman with fire in his eyes. "SAY THAT AGAIN MOSS HEAD?!"

"YOU HEARD ME DART BROW!" Zoro yelled back.

Both were knocked out quickly by Nami as she had enough of their childish and stupid argument. "Have you two forgotten what sort of predicament we're in?"

Aokiji offered his hand to the Strawhat captain. "I believe thanks are in order." Luffy glanced down at the man's hand, and hesitantly reached out to shake it. The Admiral firmly grasped his hand and yanked up Luffy's sleeve, revealing a 'P' burned into his skin. He then looked at the other members arms and faintly notices the same 'P' on their arms. "Had a brush with the Marines and World Government, did we, pirates?"

The Strawhats winced. 'Crap.'

"Hang them!" Governor Cobra called out, holding onto his daughter protectively.

"Keep your guns on them, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." He took another glance at the pirates. "And some seastone just in case." Aokiji noted the Strawhat on the young boy's head. "Well, well... Monkey D Luffy, isn't it?"

"Captain Monkey D Luffy, please, sir."

Aokiji then turned to the other members. "So that means these lot must be Roronoa Zoro, 'Cat Burglar' Nami, 'Sniper King' Usopp, 'Black Leg' Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin, Cyborg Franky, 'Dead Bones' Brook, and 'The Knight of the Sea' Jinbe. Correct?"

Some of the Strawhats nodded slightly, while others replied in grunts or snorts or did not answer. In truth they were more concerned about navy soldiers taking their effects such as a compass attached to Nami's belt and her clima-tact, Zoro's swords, Usopp's Kuro Kabuto, Chopper's backpack and medical equipment, and their swords, pistols and knives.

"I don't see your ship... Strawhats."

Franky smiled and leaned forward. "We're in the market, as it were."

"They said they'd come to commandeer one."

"Told ya the blonde guy was tellin' the truth," Jango boasted. "These are theirs, sir." He handed Aokiji the Strawhat's effects.

Aokiji picked up one of the pistols and inspected it. "No additional shots, nor powder," he then looked at the rest. "Same goes for all of them," he said in a bored tone of voice, flicking open the compass. "A compass that doesn't point north." He then looked at the backpack. "You have small medical equipment that can barely be used for one of you," He then picked up the three pieces that made the clima-tact. "Three metal sticks that can be used to make a bigger stick," He then examined the slingshot. "A child's toy with plant seeds and metal balls," He unsheathed one of the sword and gave the Strawhats a wry smile. "And I half expected them to be made of wood. You lot are, without doubt, the worst pirate crew I've ever heard of."

"Ah, but you have heard of us," Luffy replied, a drunk grin playing on his lips.

He and his crew were pulled harshly down the wooden dock to be put into chains, iron or seastone.

"Admiral," Vivi exclaimed, wrenching herself free from her father's tight grasp and chasing after them. "I really must protest!"

"Careful, Lieutenant," Aokiji warned as the irons/seastones were clamped over the Strawhat's wrists.

"Pirates or not, that man saved my life!"

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a group of people of a lifetime of wickedness."

Sanji's head appeared from behind Gillette. "Though it seems to be enough to condemn him."

"Indeed," Aokiji said with a tone of finality.

Gillette finished clasping the irons and moved away from the pirates.

"Finally." Luffy threw his seastone cuffs around Vivi's neck, who gasped and tried to pull free.

"I knew you'd warm up to us. Admiral Aokiji, our effects please, and me hat." The man made no move. "Admiral! Vivi, isn't it?" Brook asked, putting his mouth close to her ear.

"It's Miss Nefertari," she snapped, attempting to move away.

"Miss Nefertari, if you'd be so kind," Brook said as his and the others belongings were brought forward. "Come, come dear, we don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind."

She handed them their swords, pistols, Chopper's backpack, Nami's clima-tact, Usopp's slingshot and slammed Luffy's hat onto his head. They smirked and Zoro brought his arm around Vivi to make it easier for her. Aokiji and Governor Cobra looked away in disgust. Vivi tugged on Nami's waist, attaching the compass and her pistol to her belt.

"Easy on the goods, will ya'."

"You people are despicable," she spat.

"Sticks and stones, love. Sanji saved your life, you saved ours and his, we're square. Gentlemen," Zoro nodded to the group of soldiers, "m'lady. You will always remember this as the day you almost caught," Luffy and his crew took a step backwards. "Strawhat Luffy," another step backwards, "and the Strawhats."

He threw his hands over her neck, pushed her forward into Aokiji and grabbed the rope next to him. His foot kicked into the chain and steel at the base of the wooden structure and, still holding the rope, was pulled upwards, with his crew hanging on to one his legs, with their still cuffed hands. Luffy's head connected with the protruding wood at the top and he and his crew let out a cry as they began to be swung in the air as the structure rotated.

"Now will you shoot them?!" Governor Cobra demanded, clutching Vivi.

"Open fire!" Aokiji yelled. The soldiers began to shoot at the pirates swinging above them.

The Strawhats finally found footing on another thin strip of wood, similar to the one Luffy was swinging from. They put their bound hands over the rope attached and slid down. Once their feet connected with the solid ground, they bolted for cover, dodging the bullets aimed their way as they crossed the stone bridge.

"Why couldn't just deflect the bullets with your Gum Gum powers, Luffy?" Chopper yelled back at his captain.

"Because they may have been seastone bullets, and my powers don't work well against those!" Luffy yelled to the young doctor as he and his crew continued running.

"Oh his heels! Gillette," Aokiji addressed the lieutenant standing beside him. "Mr. Luffy and his crew have a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for them to miss it."


	3. Chapter 3: Crossing Fists with Blades

Navy soldiers came running down the stairs, past a brass statue and around the corner.

"Search upstairs! Look lively, men!" One called as the hunt for the pirate continued.

Luffy slowly pulled his sword out from the statue's hand and stepped out from behind his hiding place. The Strawhats also came out of their hiding places: Chopper, Usopp and Brook removed themselves from the barrels, Jinbe, Franky, and Zoro came out from under a nearby cart, Nami and Robin moved out from behind some wooden pillars, and Sanji came out from a stack of hay as he began to brushed himself off. They glanced around quickly, before hurrying into the nearby smithy.

The wooden sign that read "J. Brown" and depicted blacksmith tools swayed slightly as the door slammed.

Once inside, the Strawhats looked around cautiously. They noticed the donkey that stood placidly to their right and the cart and hot furnace on their left. Deciding that the place was empty, they jumped off the step and headed to the furnace where various tools lay about. Luffy put his hat down and Usopp grabbed a hammer so he could attempt freeing himself and the others from their shackles.

A heavy clank from behind caused them to whirl around in alarm.

They saw a man slumped in a chair, a bottle lying on the ground beside him. Brook cautiously walked over to the sleeping old man and poked him in the chest. The man in the chair didn't stir and only continued to snore. Brook slowly turned away but spun back around with a sudden, loud "BOO!" in effort to wake the drunk who continued to remain oblivious.

Satisfied that the man wasn't going to wake before he was finished, Usopp went back to the issue of breaking the chain links that bound his hands. He made an attempt to separate them with the hammer that he still held, but the chain wasn't long enough. The Strawhats looked around in annoyance for anything else that might work. As they spotted the donkey that was hitched to a collection of gears and the iron poker near the fire, a sudden thought occurred to Franky.

Heating the poker to a bright orange, he touched it to the donkey's backside with a smirk. The donkey let out a squeal and began trotting around the circle to which it was attached. The gears began to move and Strawhats got the chains between the spaces and their hands were free in a matter of seconds.

No sooner was this accomplished then they heard the door creak. They looked over, panic setting in and each member searched for a suitable hiding spot.

Kohza Turner entered the smithy and quietly closed the door behind him. Noticing the donkey, still trotting about in a circle, he jumped down to stop it. He gave it a comforting pat on the nose before taking off his jacket and going over to Mr. Brown.

"Right where I left you," he said with a sigh.

He looked around the smithy and noticed the hammer that Usopp had been using.

"Not where I left you," he murmured, somewhat confused as he threw down his jacket. He saw the straw hat sitting near the hammer and he reached for it. He had only barely touched it when his hand was slapped with the flat side of a sword. He looked up with surprise and saw Luffy and his crew standing there with their weapons out. He slowly backed away as the pirates moved forward.

"You're the ones they're hunting. The pirate crew," Kohza said with sudden realization.

Nami looked closely at Kohza. "Hey guys, doesn't this kid look familiar?"

The other Strawhats took a closer look at the young man. "Now that you mention it Nami, he does look vaguely familiar." Robin stated.

"You look somewhat familiar. Have I or my crew threatened you before?" Luffy asked.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," Kohza replied indignantly.

Luffy nodded. "Ah. Well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse us –" He turned to get his hat and then he and his crew began to sheath their swords or put away their weapons.

Thinking fast, Kohza grabbed his own sword and pointed it at the pirates.

"Do you think it's wise, boy... crossing blades with a pirate? A whole crew no less." Sanji asked slyly, sauntering forward.

"You guys threatened Miss Nefertari," Kohza said, extending his sword further in the Strawhat's direction.

Zoro ran the blade of his sword down Kohza's. "Only a little," he replied with a feral grin.

The Strawhats moved forward and beat Kohza's blade. Kohza impressively stepped back and parried their attacks. The pirate crew advanced and beat him again; Kohza again stepped back and parried the attacks, but this time reposted, by slashing at Zoro. Zoro drew back to avoid being hit.

Kohza smiled with satisfaction and advanced. He hit the attacks as they were thrown and Strawhats retreated. He did it again and pirate crew moved back further. Zoro caught Kohza's blade with his own and twisted it downwards, lowering his sword.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that," Zoro announced, with a note of amusement. He walked forward and Kohza eyed him suspiciously. He also turned a couple of times to keep his eye on the remaining crew who began to circle him. "Excellent form," Zoro added as he raised his sword again and narrowed his eyes.

"But how's your footwork?" he asked softly. "If I step here..." he began, crossing his left foot over his right. Will followed suit and they circled each other. Zoro slashed at Kohza and he met Zoro's blade and they both withdrew their swords.

"Very good," Jinbe said pleasantly, "Now I step." Jinbe crossed his feet moving in the opposite direction this time, trying to get himself between Kohza and the door. He thrust towards Kohza. Kohza brought his sword up and parried every fist strike.

Finally, Jinbe lunged at Kohza.

"Arabesque Brick Fist!" Jinbe threw a powerful punch forward, only to blocked again, but it did send Kohza a few feet back. "'Ta," Luffy said with a smile and turned towards the door with his crew behind him, sheathing their swords or putting their weapons away and climbing onto the stone ledge.

Kohza set his face with determination and threw his sword into the door, securing it so the handle could not be lifted.

The Strawhats froze and stared at the sword that vibrated just inches from Luffy's face, eyes wide. They glanced over at Kohza with a smile then looked back at the sword, Luffy grabbed the handle to still its movement. Taking the handle in both hands he pulled on it. Nothing happened. He placed a foot against the door and wrenched on it with all his might but the sword held fast. He shook it vigorously in agitation but achieved moving nothing except the door.

His crew decided to give him a helping hand; however they all had the same result, nothing. Giving up, they turned to look at Kohza.

"That," Brook remarked as he stepped onto the cart. "is a wonderful trick. Except once again you are between us and our way out," he said, pointing to Kohza. "And now," he began, once again unsheathing his sword and the crew getting their weapons out or in a fighting stance as Kohza took a step backwards, "you have no weapon," Franky finished with a smile.

Kohza spun around a snatched up the still hot iron poker from the fire and the Strawhat's smile faded.

The donkey noticed the reminiscent of his previous run around the circle and began to repeat the act all over again.

The Strawhats jumped behind the wooden post and Kohza followed, jumping on the opposite side. Brook parried behind the post, sparks flying and Kohza moved out again. Brook retreated then Franky punched forward. Kohza grabbed Franky's hand and threw it back, causing the cyborg to nearly crash into Robin.

Kohza dropped the burning iron and leapt over to the wooden post carrying the swords he had made and grabbed one in time to meet Jack's blade.

The Strawhats looked at all the swords in amazement. "Who makes all these?!" Chopper asked incredulously.

Kohza hit Sanji's boot and jumped down. He and the Strawhats switched places. "I do!" Kohza shouted, gripping onto the posts and moving to his left. "And I practice with them," he panted as he blocked Robin's sword, and moved back to the right of the post, "three hours a day!"

They switched places again and Nami held onto the post. "You need to find yourself a girl, mate," she said with a grin, ducking Kohza's slash and jumping off to grab an extra sword, which she then passed to Brook.

Kohza picked up the iron he dropped on the ground and Luffy grabbed the blunt sides of the double blades in his hands.

"Or, perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you've already found one, and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. Unless…" Pause. "...You're not gay, are you?" Luffy asked with a frown. He and his crew glanced down.

Kohza glared at them. "I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate crew... I can kill them!"

"Ah," The Strawhats smiled. Kohza slashed at Luffy's stomach, who moved back onto the cart. Kohza followed him onto the cart as well, while blocking kicks, punches, slashes, and slingshots from the other crew members. As the stones keeping it balanced fell away, the platform started to move. Both struggled to keep their balance while beating at each other Kohza's swords and Luffy's fists.

Kohza thrust forward and Luffy dodged it easily but the broken links of his shackles got caught in Kohza's sword. Kohza threw the sword up to the wooden rafter where it stuck tight and kept Luffy's left arm secured.

Kohza smiled and Nami appeared between the boy and her idiot of a captain and made a rather futile attempt to hit Kohza with her clima-tact. Kohza moved back slightly. Nami continued to flail around, Luffy's foot stepped on a loose board that flew up and hit Kohza, throwing him to the ground.

Kohza shook his head, slightly dazed. Robin used her powers to sprout arms and pulled up on Luffy's trapped arm and hooked his legs around the rafters, trying to pull him free. Kohza stood up and watched the scene curiously.

Luffy's eyes widened suddenly as he felt the sword come free. He began to fall. He landed on the cart just as Kohza stepped on, catapulting him onto the rafters. Jack got quickly to his feet and looked around. The Strawhats grinned when they saw Kohza on the rafters, though it faded quickly as Kohza cut a rope that held an assortment of heavy objects. They fell on the end of the cart opposite Luffy and it launched him upwards as well. Luffy grabbed the rafters and quickly pulled himself up.

"Luffy!" Usopp yelled.

"I'm ok. You guys stay down there in case he comes down again." Luffy ordered.

He jumped onto a rafter parallel with Kohza. Kohza jumped onto the beam Luffy had occupied at the same moment Luffy jumped to the one Kohza had just been on, trying to catch each other on the same beam so they could resume their fist/sword fight. Kohza feinted a move to the opposite rafter and Luffy, falling for the trick found himself face to face with Kohza on the same beam. He teetered dangerously and grabbed a rafter for balance. Kohza took the moment to knock the straw hat off of Luffy's hat.

Luffy stared at Kohza for a moment before flipping off the rafters back to the ground. Kohza followed quickly. As a last resort, Usopp and Chopper took a bag of sand and shook it at Kohza causing sand and dust to fly into his eyes, blinding him momentarily. Sanji seized the opportunity to kick the sword out of Kohza's hand.

Kohza struggled to clear the sand from his eyes as he picked up his sword. He stood upright, to continue the fight, only to find himself looking down the barrels of the Strawhat's pistols.

"You guys cheated."

"…Pirates!" The Strawhats replied with raised eyebrows (if Brook had any) as if that would explain all.

The front door rattled suddenly and soldier's voices could be heard outside. Kohza quickly stepped in front of the opposite door, barring the way out.

"Move away," Zoro commanded.

"No," Kohza said, shaking his head and glancing at the rattling door.

"Please move?" the orange haired navigator pleaded, becoming desperate.

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you lot escape," Kohza said, looking uncertainly at the pistols.

The Strawhats cocked their pistols.

"These shots are not meant for you." Luffy said.

Kohza noticed something behind Luffy and paused, squinting in confusion.

There was a dull clank and the shattering of glass and a loud thump from falling 9 heavy sacks of sand as Luffy and his crew fell to the floor, unconscious, revealing Mr. Brown standing behind him with the broken neck of a bottle in his hand. When Kohza looked to his left, he noticed that the strings that held the sacks up were cut.

The soldiers finally managed to break through the door. "There they are!" one shouted and they ran down the steps to the still form of the Strawhats, their bayonets poised over their body.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown," Aokiji remarked, with his pistol in the air. "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive and his equally dangerous crew."

"Just doin' my civic duties, sir," Mr. Brown said with a drunken slur.

Kohza raised his eyebrows in slight annoyance and glanced down at the unconscious pirates.

"Well, I trust you'll always remember this as the day that Captain Monkey D Luffy and the Strawhat pirates almost escaped," Aokiji said. He turned around to leave.

"Take them away."


	4. Chapter 4: The Medallion Calls

Four prisoners clung to the bars of their cell. Their arms were through the squares in the iron grid, one with an old, dried bone, another with a rope and the other two, whistling and snapping their fingers. Behind them were three beaten, knocked out and bruised prisoners after they tried to flirt with the two female members in the neighbouring cell which resulted in a serious beating from a blonde man with powerful kicks, a large cyborg with shades, and their captain with a straw hat.

"Come here, boy. Nice juicy bone. Come here. Come on..." they said coaxingly to the dog that sat just out of reach, holding the cell door's keys in its mouth. The dog didn't move. It just sat there and continued to stare balefully back at them.

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move," Chopper commented dryly from the floor where he, Luffy and the other Strawhats were leaning against the wall, floor, or bars, in the cell next to the others, Luffy's hat lowered over his eyes.

The other prisoners turned to look at reindeer and Luffy cocked his hat so he could see them. The other Strawhats lazily looked other at them as well.

One of them glared at him. "Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet!"

Luffy merely smiled and leaned back against the wall, readjusting his hat while his crew went back to relaxing in the cell.

* * *

Back in the Nefertari manor house, a maid knelt in front of the fire, filling a bed warmer with hot coals. "It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure," she said, standing up and making her way over to Vivi's bed to place the warmer between the sheets.

"I suspected Admiral Aokiji would propose," Vivi said looking up from her book with a smile, "but I admit I wasn't entirely prepared for it."

"Well, I meant you being threatened by that pirate and his crew!" exclaimed the maid, a little surprised that the Admiral proposing placed higher priority than being nearly killed by a pirate. "Sounds terrifying," she added.

"Oh." She put her book down with sudden realization. "Yes, it was terrifying," she agreed half-heartedly.

"But the Admiral proposed!" the maid said brightly, tucking in Vivi's sheets. "Fancy that. That's a smart match, miss, if it's not too bold to say."

Vivi smiled faintly. "It is a smart match," she said with a sigh. "He's a fine man; he's what any woman would dream of marrying."

The maid stopped her puttering for a moment and looked closely at Elizabeth. "Well, that Kohza Turner... he's a fine man, too," she said carefully, wondering if she had overstepped her boundaries.

"That is too bold."

The maid nodded apologetically. "Well, begging your pardon, Miss," she said as she turned to leave, "It was not my place." She left the room and closed the door quietly behind her.

Vivi touched the medallion that was around her neck fondly. The lamp on her bedside table flickered and she looked over at it. There was a sudden eerie feeling in the air as she closed her hand around the medallion. The flame went out abruptly, leaving Vivi in the chilling darkness as she looked uncertainly around the room.

* * *

Will hammered away on a new sword. He paused suddenly and slowly lowered his hammer. He left his sword and went to the window, flinging it open and peering out into the misty night. A black cat darted down the alley and around the corner.

* * *

Governor Cobra and Admiral Aokiji walked side by side along the top of the fort, in view of the gallows.

"Has my daughter given you an answer yet?" the Governor asked.

"No, she hasn't," Aokiji replied, with slight disappointment.

The Governor gave a slight chuckle. "Well, she has had a very trying day." He looked out over the fort. "Ghastly, weather, don't you think?" he asked, changing the subject.

Aokiji paused and looked around while Governor Cobra continued walking. "Bleak. Very bleak," he agreed.

The Governor stopped, glancing around as though listening. "What's that?"

Aokiji suddenly spotted something coming from the left. "Cannon fire!" he shouted, diving for the Governor and tackling him to the ground. Rubble and debris flew through the air as the cannon hit the stone wall. "Return fire!" He shouted to the soldiers, as he attempted to get up.

* * *

The Strawhats were still leaning against the wall or lying down on the stone floor when they heard the echoing blasts. "We know those cannons!" Franky said standing up quickly, the rest of the crew following and looking through the grated window. The prisoners in the cell next to them rushed to their window as well. They could see the lion headed ship over the black waters, shooting cannons in rapid succession. "It's the Sunny," the Strawhats said in unison with a gleam in their eyes.

Upon hearing this, one of the prisoners came nervously over to the metal wall that separated the two cells and still holding the bone, grasped onto the bars. "Thousand Sunny? I've heard stories," he said as another prisoner came up behind him to hear better. "She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years." He glanced behind him at his inmate. "Never leaves any survivors," he finished with a slight shudder.

"No survivors?" Robin asked, turning away from the window with a smile. "Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

The other prisoners exchanged bemused glances with the same thought in mind,

'How can she say that so calmly?'.

* * *

The Thousand Sunny shot cannon after cannon, destroying the battlements. Chaos erupted as the townspeople sought cover from the attack. People flew through the air from the impact of cannon fire near them, often soaring several feet. Others fell from balconies as the Pearl began firing towards the houses. A toddler with straw blond hair shrieked for his mother as other people ran past him screaming in the pandemonium. His mother came up to him from behind and snatched him up just before a wall crashed to the ground where they had been moments before.

Pirates rowed towards shore, jumping out of the boats and splashing through the water, shouting with their arms raised, each holding various weapons. They made their way to the village to continue the attack.

Two of the pirates, Gin and Hatchan, followed more slowly as Hatchan carved a little off his wooden eye. He blew on it to remove any remaining shavings and stuck it in his eye socket while Gin looked on. Hatchen paused for a moment as his eye rolled around and then looked towards Gin. They both grinned and hurried off to join in the rampage.

Another pirate grinned maniacally as he lit two bombs and threw them into separate windows. The windows shattered as the bombs exploded within and he ran off laughing hysterically.

Kohza, hearing the commotion outside took up a sword, a hatchet and a knife before stepping out of the smithy. A pirate ran past chasing a woman. Kohza quickly moved out and swung the hatchet at the pirate, catching him squarely in the back. The pirate threw up his arms with a cry and fell face down. Kohza ran forward and grabbed the hatchet from the pirate's back and continued on, parrying with another pirate before impaling him.

* * *

At the fort, soldiers grabbed their bayonets to fight off the pirates. A horse whinnied with fear and nearly threw his rider when a cannon hit a nearby wall.

Aokiji was on the battlements shouting orders to his men.

"Governor!" he shouted, above the mayhem.

The Governor had his back to Aokiji but turned around quickly, looking frightened when the Admiral addressed him.

"Barricade yourself in my office," Aokiji told him.

The Governor shielded his face as another cannon sent up blasts of stone.

"That's an order."

* * *

Vivi ran to her balcony and leaned over the railing. The small houses and shops below were engulfed in flames and smoke billowed out their shattered windows. The gates to the mansion clanged and a band of pirates ran through with torches and swords raised. She gasped and fled to the stairs, winding her way down the spiral steps as quickly as she could to warn the butler. There was a loud knock at the door.

"Don't!" she yelled from the landing.

But it was too late. The butler opened the door.

"Hello, chump," Gin said with a wicked grin as he shot him.

The butler fell backwards and Vivi screamed, covering her mouth in horror.

The pirates filed into the house.

"Up there!" Hatchen shouted, pointing to Vivi.

"Girl!" Gin yelled as Vivi turned and ran back up the stairs, the pirates following her with shouts and jeers.

She ran into her bedroom, slammed the door shut and locked it.

Vivi turned and screamed in surprise as she collided with her maid.

The maid grabbed Vivi and pulled her over to a corner. "Miss Nefertari! They've come to kidnap you!" she cried frantically.

"What?" Vivi asked, confused.

"You're the Governor's daughter," the maid explained as calmly as she could.

The pirates began banging on the door and rattling the knob. The two women looked up in alarm.

"They haven't seen you," she told the maid as she stood up. "Hide, and the first chance you get, run to the fort!" Vivi let go of the maid and ran towards another room.

The door burst open and Gin and Hatchen came through in time to see the hem of Vivi's nightgown disappear through the doorway. They followed and didn't notice the maid run out.

Gin had no sooner made it to the door than Vivi hit him in the face with her bed warmer. He recoiled in pain and Hatchen came forward, grabbing Vivi's wrist with two of his arms.

"Gotcha!" he cried with delight as he sent her a wicked grin. She screamed. "Boo! Boo!" he taunted as they struggled.

Vivi found the latch on the warmer and released the still hot ashes onto Hatchen's head.

Hatchen immediately let go of Vivi and began clawing at his face in panic. "It's hot! It's on me!" he screamed frantically.

Gin, recovered from his own encounter with the bed warmer saw Vivi dart away. "Come on!" he said to Hatchen, rushing after her.

The maid ran through the house, holding her skirts up. She saw the dead butler on the ground and screamed in terror as she raced through the entrance.

Vivi ran down the stairs with Gin hot on her heels.

Hatchen vaulted over the railing of the overhead balcony and landed in front of Gin, blocking her escape and growling with menace.

Vivi gasped and looked back and forth between the two pirates, searching for a way out. The double doors crashed open and a pirate holding an armful of valuables came through with a satisfied smile.

A cannon flew through the walls at that moment, catching the fishman pirate square in the stomach and launching him into the room he had just exited.

Gin looked up and cringed at the chandelier that was coming loose from the ceiling. Vivi seized the moment to escape and ran just as the chandelier crashed down behind her.

She raced into the dining room and closed the double doors, securing the handles with a double candlestick holder. She turned, searching the room for any type of weapon. Her gaze fell to a set of double crossed swords mounted to a wooden plaque that was hanging over the mantelpiece. She grabbed it and it fell to the floor with a clunk, being heavier than she had anticipated. She tried shaking one of the swords loose with no success and the door began to rattle. Knowing the candle stick holder wouldn't be able to hold the door for long, she dashed into a closet.

Gin and Hatchen successfully managed to open the door and they rushed through looking around for Vivi.

Gin growled in annoyance when he noticed the open window. They made their way towards it but Gin grabbed Hatchen's shoulder suddenly and they both turned around, Gin looking about the room with suspicion.

"We know you're here, Poppet," he said walking slowly towards the center of the room.

"Poppet..." Hatchen murmured, grinning stupidly.

"Come out, and we promise we won't hurt you," Gin said with mock reassurance. Hatchen looked at Gin questioningly who only smiled in reply.

"We will find you, Poppet," Gin continued, moving around the table. "You've got something of ours, and it calls to us..." They noticed the corner of the carpet was folded "...The gold calls to us."

"Gold calls..." mimicked Hatchen. They moved towards the closet.

Vivi examined the medallion by the light that came through the crack in the door, and fingered it, thinking. The ray of light grew smaller as Gin neared her hiding place.

"'Ello, Poppet," he said with a sneer, one eye visible through the narrow space between the doors. He opened the door and aimed his pistol at Vivi.

"Parley!" she cried out suddenly.

"What?"

"Parley. I invoke the right of parley," she said quickly. "According to the code of brethren, set down by the pirates Donquixote Doflamingo and Bartholomew Kuma, you have to take me to your Captain," she finished in one breath.

"I know the code," Gin scowled.

"If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete," added Vivi.

"To blazes with the code!" Hatchen said, lifting his swords.

Gin turned to Hatchen. "She wants to be taken to the Captain!" he shouted at him. He turned back to Vivi with a wicked grin. "And she'll go without a fuss. We must honour the code."

* * *

Outside, the uproar continued.

Two pirates picked up a barrel and tossed it into a shop window, effectively shattering the glass.

Kohza was meanwhile occupied with Grapple. They struggled with their swords. Grapple grabbed Kohza's neck and brought him up close, raising his hatchet. "Say goodbye!" he snarled with a nasty smile.

Kohza glanced above him to see the chains that held a very large sign being broken. Noticing Kohza's gaze, the pirate looked up as well, loosening his grip on Will's shirt in alarm. Kohza pulled away as the sign came crashing down, sending Grapple through the window of the shop behind him.

"Goodbye!" he said, looking around for his next opponent.

"Come on!" Gin snapped to the struggling Vivi as he towed her through the crowed street.

"Kohza," Vivi said breathlessly, noticing him for the first time amongst the streets.

"Vivi," he whispered, seeing a group of pirates dragging her away. He turned, intending to help her but instead found himself face to face with the same pirate he had killed earlier with his hatchet. He stared at the pirate, utterly confused. The pirate waved to Kohza and looked down. Kohza looked down as well and saw to his horror a bomb right in front of him with an ever-shortening fuse. He stood there, dumbstruck, waiting to be blown to smithereens, but nothing happened. The fuse went out with a sputter and the pirate's insane grin immediately vanished.

Kohza was about to kill the pirate for the second time that day, when another one came up from behind.

"Outta my way, scum!" he shouted, knocking Kohza on the head. Kohza fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

The Strawhats peered through their window and their eyes widened as he saw a cannon being fired in the direction of the jail. They jumped down from their lookout to take cover.

The outer wall of the cell next to their crumbled, leaving a large hole. The Strawhats looked up and saw to their dismay, the other prisoners climbing out.

"My sympathies, friends," one said before he left. "It's no matter of luck at all." He climbed out, leaving the Strawhats alone in their cell. "Bastards," they muttered under their breath. They watched them clamber down the rocks through a crack in the wall made by the cannon.

The misty clouds shifted to let the silvery light of the moon filter through.

* * *

Giving in to defeat, Nami picked up the bone that was dropped by the prisoner and stuck her arm through the door of the cell, whistling for the dog.

"Come on, doggy," she called cheerfully.

The dog whimpered as his head poked out from under the table.

"It's just you and us now," Nami said waving the bone encouragingly. "It's just you and the Strawhats, come on."

"You can't be serious, can you?" Zoro asked in mild annoyance, not believing what his crewmate was doing.

The dog took a few hesitant steps forward.

"Come on, good boy. That's it, good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy." The dog moved forward until it was just a couple feet from Nami's outstretched arms. "Come on, you filthy, slimy, mangy cad," Nami demanded, dropping her sweet voice. There was a crash from above and the dog whined, running past the Strawhat's cell door, and down the stairs.

"No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't..." Nami said desperately, trying to snatch at the dog as he ran past.

"Strange." Chopper said.

The crew turned to their reindeer doctor with raised eyebrows. "What's weird Chopper?" Zoro asked.

"The dog said that he smelt moving bones coming this way." Chopper answered.

"Did you shower Brook?" Sanji asked the living skeleton.

"While I may be a bag of bones, I happened to smell like fresh tea, thank you." Brook stated in an offended voice. Sanji raised his hands in defence.

There was another crash and the prison guard was thrown down the stairs. The Strawhats peered through the bars to see what the commotion was.

Krieg and Mr 5 came down the stairs and looked around.

"This ain't the armoury!" Mr 5 said accusingly.

Krieg noticed the Strawhats and sheathed his sword. "Well, well, well, look what we have here, Mr 5 - Captain Monkey D Luffy and the Strawhat pirates." He spat on the ground at Sanji's feet and Sanji leaned away with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"Last time I saw you lot, you guys were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking away into the distance," Krieg said with a smirk.

"Their fortunes aren't improved much," Mr 5 added, and they both laughed.

The Strawhats smiled. "We worry more about your own fortunes, gentlemen." Robin's smile, as well as the other Strawhat's smiles, vanished. "The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for back stabbers, mutineers, and unloyal comrades." Brook finished.

Krieg snarled with contempt and reached through the bars, grabbing Luffy's neck. His arm went through a shaft of moonlight that came through the small, grated window and revealed nothing but bone and tattered clothing and armour where the light hit.

The Strawhats glanced down at the skeletal hand that held their captain's neck. "So there is a curse. Interesting." Robin said in wonder.

"You guys have no idea what Hell is," Krieg hissed, yanking his arm back and they both left.

The Strawhats watched their retreating backs, their brows furrowed (If Brook had any). Nami looked down at the bone she still held and examined it thoughtfully. "That's very interesting," she said again. The other Strawhats nodded in agreement, still thinking.

* * *

The clouds once again covered the moon as Vivi was rowed to the Sunny.

She stared at the ship with wide eyes, recognizing it as the same ship she had seen disappear into the mist the same day they had found Kohza. She glanced down at the medallion and hoped Kohza was still alive.

The black, tattered sails of the ship waved in the slight wind giving it a ghostly appearance.

Eustass Kid and his crew, the Kid Pirates, watched the pirates pull Vivi on board as a monkey shrieked and jumped onto Kid's shoulder.

"I didn't know we were takin' on captives," Wire said in a deep voice, staring down at Vivi with distaste as she was pulled forward.

"She's invoked the right of parley with Captain Kid," Gin explained with a hint of warning in his voice.

Vivi stepped forward. "I am here to negotiate -" Her words were cut short as Heat backhanded her across the face. She screamed and clutched her face, shocked.

"You will speak when spoken to," he growled.

"And you'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley," Killer snapped, grabbing Heat's wrist.

"Killer! Heat! Knock it off!" Kid said sternly at his crew.

"Aye, sir," Heat and Killer said, glaring at each other and throwing down their hands.

Kid turned to Vivi. "My apologies, Miss."

"Captain Kid," Vivi said, with a slight tremor in her voice. "I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

Kid looked around at the other pirates and fixed his gaze on Vivi with a smile. "There are a lot of long words in there, Miss; we're naught but humble pirates," he said with a chuckle. "What is that you want?" he asked, more seriously.

"I want you to leave, and never come back," she responded coldly.

The pirates laughed and jeered in mockery.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request," Kid said. Noticing her blank stare, Killer added, "Means 'no.'"

Vivi set her lips in a thin line and yanked the medallion off her neck. "Very well," she announced, striding over to the railing of the ship. The pirates moved forward, reaching out. "I'll drop it," she threatened, dangling it over the water.

Kid exchanged glances with his crew. "Me holds are burstin' with swag and that bit o' shine matters to us...?" He dropped his casual façade and turned back to Vivi with a frown. "Why?"

"It's what you've been searching for!" Vivi exclaimed, feeling panicked. "I recognize this ship; I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England!"

"Did ya now?" Wire asked. The monkey on Kids shoulder chattered and shrieked.

"Fine," Vivi said, looking around dismissively. "Well, I suppose if it is worthless, then there's no point in me keeping it." She let the medallion drop a few inches and the pirates lunged forward with a collective gasp. She opened her mouth slightly and smiled at catching them in their lie.

"Ah," Killer said with a faint chuckle. He walked forward and Vivi wound the medallion up in her hand and drew her arm back. "You have a name, Missy?" he asked pleasantly.

"Vivi..." she hesitated for a moment, knowing that if she told them her real name, they would know she was the Governor's daughter and hold her hostage. "…Turner," she said quickly. "I'm a maid in the Governor's household," she explained.

Kid turned to the crew with a smirk. "Miss Turner…?" he said emphasizing the Turner and they all laughed.

"Legstrap!" Gin said to Hatchen, realization dawning.

"And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that," Heat inquired. "Family heirloom, perhaps?"

"I didn't steal it," Vivi said, narrowing her eyes, "if that's what you mean."

Kid stepped forward extending his arm. "Very well. Ye hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return," he reassured.

Vivi dropped the medallion into Kid's hand with only a slight pause of hesitation.

Kid rubbed the gold with his hand for a moment before handing it to the monkey who jumped onto a rope swinging above and dashed away.

"Our bargain?"

Kid turned from her and walked away, nodding to the crew.

Killer began shouting orders. "Still the guns, and stow 'em..."

"Wait!" Vivi shouted over Killer's booming voice, running after Kid. "You have to take me to shore!" she demanded. "According to the code of the order of the brethren -"

Kid and his crew whirled around, while Wire cut her off and staring her in the eye. "First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations so we must do nothing," he said loudly, "And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not." Killer added, "And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call "guidelines"," Kid said thoughtfully, rolling his eyes, "than actual rules. Welcome aboard the Thousand Sunny, Miss Turner!"

* * *

**And so concludes chapter 4.**

**Vivi is taken by the Kid Pirates, the Strawhats are still behind bars, and Kohza has been knocked unconscious. What will happen next? **


End file.
